V Day Kisses
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Towen celebrates their first Valentines Day together as an ENGAGED couple! Rated M for sexual content. ONE-SHOT. Reviews are always appreciated!


"Have your boobs gotten bigger?" Owen Hunt rolled over, smirked and admired his gorgeous fiancés glowing body.

Teddy laughed, slight taken aback.

"Well good morning and happy Valentine's Day to you too babe." She slapped Owen playfully.

Owen shook his head and leaned in close to kiss her.

"Happy Valentine's Day honey."

They kissed for a few minutes, simply enjoying each others company as a newly engaged couple. But the moment didn't last long, because their sweet little babies made their presence known, that it was time for mommy and daddy to get up.

The couple laughed and sat up, playing rock, paper, scissors like they frequently did to see who would get to change who's morning diaper. Leo usually had the worse ones.

"Dammit!" Owen laughed, when he lost to change Leo's diaper.

Teddy giggled sweetly and headed out of the bedroom to say good morning to her little boy and girl.

"See you after!" She called back to Owen.

Owen smiled to himself. He was so incredibly happy he could burst. For the past decade, maybe his whole life even, he had never been so happy. He couldn't believe how quickly his life had turned around.

He took his sisters tough love and went to therapy, in which he found his long awaited breakthrough. He welcomed his beautiful baby daughter, Allison, with his best friend and love of his life shorty thereafter. Not only that, said love of his life, Teddy, reciprocated his love profession and they began their lives together as a family of four.

It had been a rough start, as in love as they were, new motherhood was hard for Teddy and a tricky adjustment. But she caught on quickly and proved to be a wonderful, kind and loving mother to her two children. In addition they bought a beautiful new house in the suburbs of Seattle and recently, got engaged in an on-call room. It was the most romantic thing Teddy had ever experienced.

And now, they'd be celebrating their first Valentine's Day together in a committed relationship and Owen couldn't wait. He had a romantic dinner planned at Teddy's favorite restaurant by the pier, two dozen roses to be delivered to the cardiac wing at noon and...a whole night alone together while the kids stayed with his mom.

Once the kids were dressed and ready to go, the couple packed up the car and headed to Grey Sloan Memorial. Barring any emergencies, both surgeons had pretty easy days ahead of them.

They dropped their kids off, kissed goodbye until later and headed to work.

Luckily, their work days went as planned and before they knew it Evelyn Hunt was meeting them at the hospital to take Allison and Leo for the night.

"You two don't have too much fun now..." Evelyn joked as she gestured to the toddler and infant.

"Okay mom..." Owen mumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh stop it!" Evelyn laughed, "always so serious!"

Teddy laughed.

"Goodnight Evelyn, and thank you for taking them."

Teddy and Owen hugged and kissed their kids goodnight and headed to dinner.

Afterwards, walking into their home Teddy was met with hundreds of red rose petals guiding their way up to the bedroom.

"When did you do this?!" Teddy squealed happily, she already had tears in her eyes.

"I have my ways," Owen smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "now follow me."

Owen took Teddy's hand and guided her upstairs to their bedroom which was glowing with electronic candles pre-set with a timer, hundreds more rose petals tossed all over the floor and bed. A bottle of wine with two glasses sat on the nightstand, and a huge box of chocolates lay between their two pillows.

Teddy smiled, her eyes were pooling with tears. She turned to Owen and took his face in her hands.

"I love you so, so much. Thank you honey." She cried.

"And thank you for being you. My soulmate, my fiancé, the mother of my children. Everything."

They kissed and kissed, until things heated up.

"Do you want some wine first?" Owen asked, "I got your favorite." He figured she'd want some since she didn't touch her wine at the restaurant, he figured she didn't care for it but didn't say something.

"No, I just want you." She whispered.

Owen smiled, took his fiancé in his arms and laid her on the bed.

He pulled off his shirt, while she undid his belt buckle. He tore off her blouse, while continuing to kiss her slowly and passionately. She pulled off his boxers and started stroking him, arousing him even more. All that was left was her bra and thong.

Owen kissed Teddy's lips, all the way down to her toes. When she couldn't take it anymore, he removed her damp thong with his teeth and began doing what he did best. Of all the men Teddy had been with, which wasn't many, no one pleasured her the way Owen did that way. He worked slowly and passionately. He took his time and made sure she was completely satisfied.

When he was done and Teddy had already exploded not once, but twice, Owen continued teasing her with foreplay. As amazing as their foreplay always was, foreplay just wasn't enough anymore.

"Owen, Owen, stop...stop...I...I need you!" Teddy panted.

Owen finished licking and kissing Teddy's inner thighs while he fingered her.

He stopped, smiled, kissed her deeply and buried himself inside her.

They both screamed out with pleasure at the sensation of their bodies becoming one. Owen started at a slow and romantic pace but his thrusts quickly became fast and rough, which is how Teddy liked it.

"I'm close!" Teddy cried, "faster!"

Owen grunted as he picked up the pace, which aroused Teddy to her core, he was nearing his climax as well.

Several more thrusts and the two finished together.

After flopping on their bed, trying to catch their breath and sharing a few more kisses, Owen rolled over for the bottle of wine.

"How much would you like honey?" He asked.

Teddy smiled mischievously.

"What?" Owen asked.

Teddy sat up, took her fiancés hand and looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Teddy what's going on..."

"I won't be having any wine Owen, not for about seven months anyway." She smirked.

"Wha-what?" He was shocked.

Teddy just nodded quickly with tears streaming from her eyes.

"We're pregnant!" Teddy screamed.

Owen embraced her deeply, burying his face in her neck. He couldn't believe it.

When they pulled away, Teddy was still bawling.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby!" Owen exclaimed.

"I was so scared because I know it wasn't planned, Allison isnt even a year old yet, we're trying to plan a wedding and then this morning you noticed my boobs and-" Teddy was rambling but Owen stopped her.

"Honey, this is one of the happiest moments of my life. Okay? We're having a BABY." Owen reassured her.

Teddy nodded and embraced him again. Their first Valentine's Day had been amazing and they couldn't wait to share many more for a lifetime.


End file.
